


Warmth

by Relica



Series: Jason Todd whump [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Drowning, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Jason Todd Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relica/pseuds/Relica
Summary: Jason wakes up feeling finally warm
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Jason Todd whump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122002
Comments: 16
Kudos: 277





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first fic in this fandom, I am not a specialist of Batman and the batfamily, but I tried to stitch to the tempers. I'm sorry if I failed.  
> Also, English is not my first language, and writing in English is quite hard for me. If I made any mistakes, please tell me so I can correct them.  
> It's also very short, sorry for that :)

When Jason regained consciousness, he couldn’t move, not that he wanted to -he felt so warm and cozy- but he didn’t have any strength in his body, not even to open his eyes. He tried to speak, to ask where the hell he was, even though he didn’t even know if someone was there with him, but he could only groan. Not even a second later, he felt a hand in his hair and someone shushing him quietly. 

“It’s okay, Jason, you’re ok. Rest, I’ll be there when you wake up.”

He wanted to argue, to move, to leave, but he was already blacking out again.

The next time he woke up, his head was a bit clearer. He opened his eyes slowly and realized that he was curled up against Bruce’s chest and wrapped in what seems like a dozen blankets. They were both in the Wayne Manor, curled up in Bruce’s bed. His throat was dry but he tried anyway: “B...Bruce… Wh’t h’p’ned?” He rasped. 

He didn’t like it, being coddled like a child, being unable to move, but he felt warm and he was too tired to move anyway. 

His father pulled him closer before answering: “We found you passed out on the docks a few hours ago. You were soaked and freezing so we figured you fell into the water or something. When we brought you back, Alfred told us you had mild hypothermia, so we’re warming you up.” 

Bruce petted Jason’s hair for a minute before adding: “You should keep resting, son.”

“Will you… be ‘here wh’n I’ll wake up?” he slurred.

“Of course I will. Sleep now.”

Jason wanted to argue, but he was too weak. His eyelids went heavy and he fell back to sleep immediately.

He opened his eyes with a jolt, confused and scared. A nightmare, again. He realized quickly that his breathing was labored and that his whole body was trembling. His heart was racing, sending him into a spiral of panic. 

"Breathe Jason. You’re okay, you're safe."

Jason couldn't help but whine: "Dad?"

"I'm here, Jaylad. You're ok."

"I had a nightmare..."

"Wanna talk about it?" 

Jason shook his head but came even closer to Bruce, burying his face in the heat of his father’s neck. He didn’t care if he seemed vulnerable, he just needed comfort at the moment. Bruce didn’t say anything but tighten his hold on him. It took Jason a few dozen minutes to regular his breath and to calm his heartbeat. Bruce didn’t stop running his hand through his hair and pressed his lips against his son’s temple. 

“Don’t scare me like that again, Jay. You… You were unresponsive and _so_ _cold_ in my arms when I carried you home. It reminded me…”

He didn’t end his sentence, he didn’t have to. 

_ The day I died.  _

“I… I don’t remember what happened… I think I was fighting and we fell into the water. Not sure though.”

“It’s okay, Jay. We’ll figure that out when you’ll feel better. Just focus on resting for now.”

Jason closed his eyes, inhaled slowly in his father’s neck, letting his sweet and familiar cologne comfort him while his conscience was leaving him again. 

“Don’t disturb him, Damian, he needs to rest.”

“But father, he’s been sleeping for  _ hours _ .”

Jason groaned and opened his eyes when he felt a weight on his leg. 

“Titus, get down from Jason!” This voice was Tim’s voice. But the dog didn’t listen to him. Jason would be surprised if Titus would listen to someone else than Damian.

Damian and Tim were standing at his bedside while the dog was sitting on Jason’s leg, trying to lick his face. 

Jason couldn’t help but smile and pet the big dog, feeling the softness of his fur calming his stress almost instantly. 

“Are you trying to die again, or something, Todd?” asked Damian, and Dick smacked playfully his head, Jason hadn’t seen him come in. Jason noticed then that he wasn’t cradled against Bruce’s torso anymore, instead, his father was just sitting next to him on his bed, reading a book, but still with an arm wrapped against his son. 

Jason chuckled but started to cough almost immediately. He coughed until his eyes started watering and his father had to help him upright. He groaned once he stopped coughing and closed his eyes, exhausted.

“Alfred said you’re probably going to be sick for a few days. That’s what happened when you decide to take a swim in Gotham’s harbor.”

Jason rolled his eyes: “Kinda wanted to see if I was still mastering breaststroke.” 

“Go back to sleep, Jason.”

“Tim, be nice with your brother,” Bruce mumbled, but it seemed like he didn’t mind, he was more focused on his book and playing with Jason’s hair. Jason wanted to get up, he needed to go on patrol, to be sure that the Crime Alley was covered for the night. But he felt as if his body was too heavy to move. Thankfully, Dick and Tim left assuring him that they will take care of it for tonight and that he should probably go back to sleep before Alfred realize that he’s still up and not resting as he should do. Jason groaned something about not being a fucking child, but curled up against his father for warmth and closed his eyes.

He could start being cold and indifferent again tomorrow. 

“Maybe next time, wear water wings or something.”

“Damian, out!”


End file.
